


The showers (Steve's POV)

by Gregoryinabathtub



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregoryinabathtub/pseuds/Gregoryinabathtub
Summary: Steve and Billy are in the showers after gym class. Steve can't help but look at Billy's naked form. Billy catches him peeping and makes him pay...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 12





	The showers (Steve's POV)

Gym class today was brutal, Billy want into the showers before me. Got undressed, grabbed my towel and walked into the cloud of steam. I saw Billy's tall, broad, muscular silhouette. As I grew closer to him I could smell his must. Oh god, I'm starting to get turned on. I can't get a boner in the showers. Especially not infront of Billy. I tried to hide it but facing away from him. But Billy's body was too irresistible, I just had to take a look. I turned my head around to find Billy right next to me, I looked down at his massive 9 inch cock, I looked back up to see him staring me dead in the eyes. "Whats the matter pretty boy?" Billy asked. I just looked away in embarasment. My body couldn't hold it back anymore, I got a full hard on right next to him. He looked down at my erect cock and smirked. "Oh, so its like that, is it Harington? You want this dick?"he said in a seductive tone. "NO! That's not it at all! I was... I... um..." I fumbled out. He grabbed me gently by the chin and made me look him in the face, "It's fine, I'm down for some freaky shit, gay boy." He took me into his arms and almost crushed the life out of me, "we are gonna have some fun!" He said in a gruff voice. 

He sits on the floor of the shower, brings me down with him. He grabs my hand and drags it over to his cock. When I touch it I can feel it twitch with pleasure. I begin to stroke his length, it gets bigger, it grows to an impressive 11 inches. "Now jack me off you whore!" He demands. I begin to pump his massive cock in my hands. He grabs my ass tightly out of pleasure. He lets out a great booming moan as his monstrous dick lets out five long shots of cum that splatters all over my face. "You like my cum don't you? Lick it up then." He demands once more. I begin to lick the cum off of my face, Billy staring at me with a dastardly smirk on his face. 

Billy grabbed me by my waist and flipped me over, I got back up onto my hands and knees but he stopped me from going any further. I feel him pulling my ass cheeks appart, "Dam Harington, you've got quite the ass! Yes, this is gonna be good." I feel the tip of his dick enter my ass, it feels so good. "Your so tight Steve." He thrusts further in, it hurts a little, I let out a yell. "You okay?" He asks. "It hurts a little." I reply. "Come on pretty boy, you can take it... You can take all of it." Oh god, is he really gonna put all of it in me? Before I could say anything more he forced the rest in. It hurt so bad but felt so good at the same time. He began to thrust and thrust, each time more pleasurable than the last, with each thrust his moans get louder. He gets faster and faster and then... he lets out an eardrum bursting yell, his massive cock pulsates and my ass overflowed with his cum. He pulls out, turns me around to face him and says "Awe, Stevie didn't cum, I guess we'll have to do something about that. He brings his head down to my cock and begins to suck me off. His mouth engulfing my cock in the most pleasurable way imaginable. I ejaculate after about a minute into his mouth, je shallows all of it. 

We both get up and he pulls me in for a deep kiss, "if you speak of this to anyone I'll fucking kill you, little fruit basket." He leaves the showers without saying anything else. I'm left on the floor of the showers, filled and drenched in his semen.


End file.
